1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation for making a cut, crease or relief and the like in a sheet of material, such as cardboard, comprising a frame, a pair of rollers that define a pinch between them and the roller surface of which has relatively high surface portions and relatively low surface portions, such as cutting edges and/or edges for making a crease in the sheet of material when feeding it through the pinch, mounting means for supporting the rollers on the frame, adjustment means for moving the mounting means and the rollers with respect to the frame as well as drive means for making the rollers rotate.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosure Statement Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Such an installation is disclosed in EP-A 610 650. This known installation has a U-shaped frame with a horizontal base, with respect to which two arms are oriented upwards. These arms each have a slot that opens at the top. The cassettes in which the rollers are supported such that they can rotate are accommodated in these slots. The rollers can be removed from the frame after one another in the upward direction, the cassettes being slid in the slots.